Amelia Grayson
| years = 1977–1987, 1991–2009, 2011– | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = Amelia Fox (1979–1981) Amelia Jerome (1991–1994) Amelia D'Angelo | born = Amelia Kane Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Gary Fox (1979–1981) Razor Jerome (1983–1994) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–2004, 2013–) Chuck Ashton (2007–2009) | romances = Tom Barnes Miles Cooper Oliver Kiriakis | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = Paul Kane | adoptivemother = Cynthia Kane | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Paul Kane, Jr. Dutch Kane Elijah D'Angelo | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Stone Fox Adonis Grayson | daughters = Emily Fox Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Terence Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Grayson | grandsons = Storm Fox Zane Grayson Rushon Grayson Caleb Grayson | granddaughters = Simone Banks Brandy Grayson Leela Grayson | grandfathers = Vito D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Loretta Toscano Jennifer Mitchell | uncles = Santino D'Angelo Fredo D'Angelo Royce Usher (adoptive) | aunts = Connie D'Angelo | nephews = Dexter Vanderbilt Sage D'Angelo EJ D'Angelo Sebastian Parisi Luca D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Marcus Fox | nieces = Felicia Mitchell (adoptive) Heather Newman Jennifer D'Angelo | cousins = Sandra D'Angelo Tina Orion Vinnie D'Angelo Quincy Usher (adoptive) Yolanda Grayson (adoptive) | relatives = }} Amelia Cynthia Grayson ( Kane; previously Fox, Jerome and Ashton) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Created as one of the main character's in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes, Amelia is one of several core characters in the adaptation. Amelia is introduced in 1977 as college freshman, forced to drop out of college after her father's sudden death. Most of Amelia's stories have revolved around her feud with fashion mogul Katheryn Fox. The rivalry is ignited by the revelation that Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox raped the teenage Amelia and impregnated her with Sterling "Stone" Fox III. After Amelia kills Sterling II during a severe psychotic break, the two women battle for control Fox Creations and custody of Amelia's son. In the meantime, Amelia's undying love for Nicholas Grayson causes quite a lot of trouble for her. Amelia and Nick are presumably married from 1983 to 1984 until his presumed death but it is later revealed that Amelia had actually married Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome who was working for the Grayson family's rival, Dante D'Angelo. Nick and Amelia are set to marry in 1987 but she is presumed dead. Amelia returns in 1991, along with Razor and she forges a bond on with Stone but he is killed in a car accident the following year. As Amelia rekindles her romance with Nick, a 1994 plot twist reveals that she is actually Dante and Katheryn's illegitimate daughter, something Amelia is not made aware of until 1996, and she forces Dante to keep quiet. Nick and Amelia finally marry in 2001 but the marriage crumbles when Nick discovers that she lied about having his son Adonis "Donnie" Zane 20 years prior. Amelia finally claims Katheryn as her mother when Kay suffers a stroke in May 2003. By the times of their respective deaths, Dante in 2012, and Katheryn in 2019, Amelia has made peace with her parents. Storylines 1977–1980 Amelia returns to Jericho City to attend her father's funeral and exposes the years of abuse she and her mother Cynthia endured at his hands. Amelia also reveals to her brother Dutch that Paul killed their older brother in a drunken rage a year earlier, and Cynthia covered it up. Amelia's college future is in question when most of the insurance policy goes to the funeral home. Amelia gets a receptionist job at a local salon only to get fired after a confrontation with Yolanda. Yolanda's husband Nicholas Grayson helps Amelia get an interview with her father's longtime employer and fashion designer Katheryn Fox. As a favor to Cynthia, Kay hires Amelia as her new personal assistant. Amelia has a drunken fling with Fox Creations executive Tom Barnes only to find out he is married. Meanwhile, Kay's husband Sterling Fox II fearing Amelia will sue for sexual harassment, convinces the girl to quit her job with Kay and accept a scholarship so she can continue her education. Later, Yolanda accuses Amelia of trying to seduce Nick when she comforts him after their daughter Nikki is kidnapped. Amelia is shocked when a distraught Yolanda admits she only got pregnant by Nick to get away from her controlling mother. Nick overhears the confrontation and Amelia finds him drinking at a bar. Nick kisses her but she rejects him and encourages him to fight for his family because he has another child to worry about. In 1978, Amelia's friendship with Nick is strained when his sister Victoria Grayson exposes her affair with her ex-husband Tom. Amelia spends the night commiserating with Gary Fox, Sterling's son who was raised as his nephew. Amelia also bonds with Gary's stepson Stone Anderson. Gary convinces Amelia to claim her inheritance from Paul and finds that the safe deposit box has already been emptied by Sterling. Amelia is furious to learn that when she signed the paperwork for her scholarship, she gave up her shares of Fox Creations. Amelia vows to reclaim her shares and comforts Gary when he reveals his identity to Kay and Sterling only to be rejected and fired. Amelia rekindles her friendship with Nick who gets Gary a job at his family's company Grayson Enterprises. When Sterling suddenly changes his mind and offers Gary an inheritance and a position at the company, Amelia convinces him to accept it. The two become engaged as she constructs a plan to get revenge while Amelia forges a bond with Kay and Sterling's oldest son Elijah Fox who is constantly belittled and rejected by his father. Elijah's wife Marley Fox is suspicious of Amelia's intentions though she her she is just being friendly. In early 1979, Amelia purchases 1% of Fox Creations from Kay's mother Jennifer Vanderbilt. Amelia and Gary are then married on March 5, 1979, and instead of going on their honeymoon, they crash a boarding meeting to announce that they own exactly 51% of the company, having used Gary's inheritance, and Elijah's shares which Amelia tricked him into signing over to her. They fire Katheryn and Sterling and then go off on their honeymoon to Paris. They return to find an exclusive deal "Fresh Faces" Modeling is failing as the CEO refuses to deal with Amelia and Gary. Amelia reluctantly reinstates the Foxes to secure the deal. Later, Amelia passes out after an argument with Kay at her annual 4th of July party. After a visit to the hospital, Amelia learns she is pregnant and Gary is ecstatic. Amelia comforts Kay when Sterling suddenly ships their youngest son Xavier off to boarding school. Kay's daughter Whitney disapproves of the friendly nature of their relationship and tries stir things up again, but Amelia counteracts that by inviting Sterling and Kay back to the company full time as she prepares for the baby. Upon discovering that they are having a girl, Gary wants to name her after his mother Emily. Amelia starts to push Gary away fearing he will leave her as he bonds with Sterling. But Cynthia forces her daughter to admit that she is in love with Gary when they spend Christmas apart due to work. By Valentine's Day 1980, when Amelia is ready to profess her love to Gary, he has fallen for another woman. Amelia walks out on Gary and gets stranded at the office during a blizzard as she goes into labor. Kay helps Amelia deliver her baby girl on February 25 Emily Katheryn. When Cynthia and Kay encourage Amelia to fight for her marriage, she moves in with Gary and Emily at Foxwood, the family home. In awe of the luxurious home, Amelia wanders the estate at night. She is drawn to the pool-house and Kay reveals that Amelia spent a lot of time there as a child when she visited her father at work. Though Amelia has no recollection of her time in the pool-house, she begins having dreams about it which are constantly interrupted due to Emily's crying. Kay invites the new parents to appear in the Fox family portrait as Sterling prepares for the last portion of his mayoral campaign. In the meantime, Amelia's dreams grow more vivid and she sees herself as a teenager looking through a photo album in the pool-house. With Jennifer's help, Amelia finds the photo album in Sterling's office at Foxwood. Amelia's dreams turn to nightmares uncovers repressed memories being raped by a drunken stranger. Amelia begins drinking herself to sleep every night, neglecting Emily. During a campaign photo shoot, Sterling gets too close to Amelia and she freaks out, accidentally pushing him into the pool. On May 22, 1980, the morning of her christening, Amelia is horrified to find Emily lifeless in her crib. Amelia drinks herself into a stupor and examines the photo album again. Amelia recognizes a watch worn by her attacker on Sterling. The night of Emily's funeral, Amelia suddenly skips town and and lands on Nick's doorstep in New York. She seduces Nick and disappears again. In August 1980, a crazed gun wielding Amelia crashes Sterling and Katheryn's anniversary party and forces Sterling to admit to raping her before she shoots him. Upon her arrest, it obvious that Amelia has suffered a psychotic break, referring to herself as Lia. Cynthia convinces Gary and a judge to have her committed. When Amelia escapes, Kay convinces Gary to ship Amelia off to England to keep their family safe. 1981–1987 Amelia resurfaces in June 1981, armed with proof that she is the biological mother of Sterling Fox III. Amelia plans to take custody of the boy but Kay has shipped him off to boarding school and Cynthia believes it is for the best. Amelia returns to work at Fox Creations determined to ingratiate herself to Katheryn and get Sterling back home. Meanwhile, Cynthia is diagnosed with breast cancer and Amelia begs her to undergo chemotherapy. Amelia reunites with a recently returned Nick. On Christmas, Amelia celebrates with Cynthia who is now in remission. In 1982, shortly after she rekindles her romance with Nick, the two become engaged despite objections from their families. However, Amelia is hesitant to accept fearing she'll drive an even bigger wedge between Nick and his children whom he has been neglecting since his return. Nick confides in Amelia about his guilt at abandoning his oldest daughter. Nick agrees to be a more active father and Amelia hires a private investigator to find Nick's oldest daughter. Amelia is left at the altar in May 1982 when Nick is arrested for Yolanda's murder. A horrified Amelia breaks up with Nick when he is convicted and sentenced to death enraging Vicki and Nick's father Terry while his mother Valerie recognizes that Amelia is terrified to lose Nick. Fortunately, Nick is exonerated when Yolanda is revealed to be alive, but Amelia is dejected when Nick reunites with Yolanda. Days later, Amelia's detective locates Nick's daughter Zoe and Nick brings her to Jericho City. Nick and Amelia reunite in October 1982 after Yolanda divorces him. Nick admits that he only reunited with Yolanda for children. Amelia is distraught when Cynthia suddenly dies after committing suicide with Kay's help because she'd been lying about being in remission. Amelia and Nick are married in February 1983 and after their honeymoon, Amelia discovers that Kay has been keeping a huge secret from her, Cynthia revealed on her deathbed that Amelia is adopted. Amelia gets Nick to agree to joint custody of the their kids when Yolanda marries into the D'Angelo crime family fearing he will lose a custody battle. Amelia goes to confront Kay about keeping Cynthia's secrets in May 1983 and finds her after a stroke. With Kay in recovery, a vengeful Amelia uses Terry's stake in Fox Creations to oust the Fox family and Amelia threatens to bankrupt the company unless Kay grants her access to Sterling III. By 1984, Amelia has made many enemies at the company, allowing Katheryn to regain control of the company after she elopes with Terry who goes missing during their honeymoon. Fortunately, Terry is revealed to be alive and Amelia appeals to him but he refuses to rehire her. Amelia is devastated when Nick is killed November 1984 in a confrontation with the D'Angelo family. Amelia then suspects she is pregnant when she misses her period but dreads the idea of raising the baby without Nick. A distraught Amelia shoots crime lord Dante D'Angelo during Fox Creation's annual fashion show in February 1985. She narrowly avoids murder charges when Dante's remains are destroyed in a fire. Meanwhile, Kay's dying father Walter Shepherd takes a special interest in Amelia which she tries to use to her advantage. At Walter's recommendation, Amelia gets a job at Cooper Shipping and begins dating her boss Miles Cooper hoping to sabotage Fox's shipping deals. Kay discovers Amelia's schemes during the party in July 1985 and verbally attacks the heavily pregnant Amelia. Miles and Amelia grow closer when he comforts her after her miscarriage. Later, Amelia is shocked when she intercepts a letter to Gary from his mother estranged mother Emily which reveals that Gary might not be Sterling II's son after all. She warns him to keep quiet before someone uses it against him. Amelia discovers she is being followed by Beth Ingram. Amelia follows Beth to an abandoned house where she encounters the mysterious Razor Jerome. Despite being warned that he is dangerous, Amelia is drawn to the heavily bandaged stranger making Miles jealous. In 1986, Amelia is shocked when Razor removes his bandages and looks identical to Nick. Nick's father Terry reveals that Razor is Nick's twin brother. After Razor marries Beth on Valentine's Day 1986, Amelia refocuses her attention on getting revenge on Kay who has recently divorced Terry and regained control of the company and split ownership between her family. Using his paternity, Amelia blackmails Gary into reinstating her at Fox Creations. Meanwhile, Zoe's mother Lorie Drake reveals that the man calling himself Razor is not Razor at all, but he is actually Nick. While he doesn't have memories from his past, knowing his true identity makes it harder for Amelia to hide her feelings. Amelia agrees to oversee a photo shoot for the company during a Caribbean destination cruise and convinces Miles to come along. The ship is caught in a storm and Nick and Amelia get lost at sea. Amelia wakes up on a presumably deserted island and finds Nick unconscious having hit his head on a rock. Amelia revives Nick who awakens with all of his memory intact, including the affair that destroyed his first marriage. They are later taken hostage by some natives whom Nick convinces not to kill them. Nick and Amelia profess their love and they are married in a tribal ceremony just before they are rescued. After splitting with Miles and Nick files for divorce from Beth, Amelia rekindles her romance with Nick. The couple are engaged on January 2 and on Valentine's Day, Amelia learns she is pregnant. Nick and Amelia are set to marry on April 24, 1987, only for Amelia to be killed in a hotel fire that morning. 1991–2009 Amelia is revealed to be alive in August 1991 when she escapes a sanitarium in London and crashes Nick's wedding to Candice Yarbrough. Amelia settles back into her life and sets out to forge a bond with her son, Sterling III (Stone) before he finds out about their connection. Meanwhile, Amelia is suspicious when Kay invites her back to Fox Creations. Amelia realizes she is being followed and when she turns to Nick for help, he gets shot. Amelia rushes him to the hospital and Candice warns her to stay away from him. Nick and Amelia are later confronted by a man that looks identical to Nick claiming to be him accusing the other of being an impostor. Thanks to a paternity test from Zoe, it is revealed that the man that came back to Jericho City in 1981 is Nick's twin Razor Jerome. Together, the trio finds Dante D'Angelo who takes responsibility for the switch and just before he dies. Amelia supports Stone's recent engagement to Carmen Santos and agrees to plan the wedding to spite Katheryn. On Christmas, Razor announces that he has had their marriage license changed to legally recognize their union. Feeling obligated to honor their wedding vows, Amelia moves in with Razor in 1992. After Tina Webster crashes Stone and Carmen's wedding and gives birth to his son Sterling IV, Amelia supports his decision to marry Tina against Kay's wishes. Meanwhile, Amelia is jealous when Nick marries Candice and agrees to raise help raise her and Razor's son Jerome. Amelia and Kay are forced to tell Stone about his maternity when he overhears one of their confrontations. While Stone takes the news surprisingly well, he is killed in a car accident soon after. Kay and Amelia come together to sue Tina for custody of Baby Sterling and they are further devastated by the boy's sudden death in July 1992. To honor Stone, Kay invites Amelia to participate in the IPO for Fox Creations as she is about to take the company public. They are blindsided when a jealous Whitney sabotages the IPO and they lose control of the company to world renowned jewelry designer Robert Queen. Amelia separates from Razor after she tells him she is afraid to have another baby. After a one-night-stand with Nick in early 1993, Amelia reconciles with Razor. Amelia is later shocked to learn Katheryn is her birth mother. Overwhelmed by the shock, Amelia ends up in the hospital and discovers she is pregnant. She reluctantly teams up with Katheryn and her twin brother Elijah to get the company back. Amelia gives birth to her daughter Marina in October 1993. As Amelia experiences her first Thanksgiving as a member of Katheryn's family, a very much alive Dante crashes the dinner to reveal he and Katheryn are married and that he is Amelia (and Elijah's) birth father. When Marina is abducted, Amelia accuses her new found father but Dante swears he is innocence. Nikki Grayson admits she took Marina to keep Amelia from conducting a paternity test. Amelia agrees to keep quiet about Nikki's schemes as a favor to Nick. However, at Marina's christening in January 1994, Dante exposes Nikki forcing Nick and Amelia to tell Razor about their affair. A paternity test confirms that Nick is Marina's biological father. Amelia separates from Razor and rejects Dante after he reveals that it was Razor's idea to steal Nick's life 12 years ago. Dante is killed in a car crash caused by Razor, Amelia is torn by her disdain for Dante as she supports a grieving Katheryn. With Razor going to trial for murder, Nick and Amelia work out a custody agreement, excluding lawyers. Razor lands himself back in jail violating the terms of his bail after a fight with Nick. Soon Amelia and Dante's other children find evidence that Dante is alive and Amelia is shocked when he suddenly serves her with divorce papers. Riddle with guilt, Amelia and Nick travel to New Orleans to find Dante where they are imprisoned by Dante's sister-in-law Yvette D'Angelo. Dante reveals himself to Amelia and wants to build a relationship with her but she rejects him. Just as Dante orders Yvette to hypnotize Amelia, Razor comes to her and Nick's rescue. As they escape Dante's henchman, Razor starts a fire at the mansion and disappears. Amelia comforts Nick when Jerome is presumed dead in a car crash with Razor. They bond as co-parents and Amelia also takes on a motherly role to Jerome when he is found alive. Amelia demands her mother stay away from Dante if she wants a relationship with Marina. Nick and Amelia bond as they co-parent Marina and she is not happy when Dante resurfaces looking to reconcile with Kay. Amelia is surprised when she suddenly sees Dante in a different light and offers to let him into her life. She is also supportive when Kay and Dante announce that they are engaged again. Despite Nick's disapproval, the two reunite in October 1994 during Marina's first birthday party. 2011– Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio – one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine – in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was completely overhauled – though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of Katheryn Fox and international crime lord Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 – Amelia is adopted and raised as the child of Paul Kane and wife Cynthia in Philadelphia. Paul had previously worked as the Fox estate manager while Cynthia served as the housekeeper. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained consistent throughout major rewrites are her star-crossed romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. As a child, Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. In the spring of 1972, Amelia is suddenly shipped off to boarding school. In 1977, Paul is killed in an accident which prompts Amelia's introduction. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of and from , and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Camelia Smith : Camelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Camelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Camelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. After the death of her daughter Emily in 1980, Camelia emerges, sleeps with Gary and then skips town. She tracks down and seduces Nick Grayson. The affair destroys Nick's marriage and results in the birth of her son Adonis. * Thea Harris: Thea is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is patterned after Amelia's adoptive mother — Cynthia. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Thea is also responsible for keeping the secret about Adonis Grayson's birth as the child is stolen soon after. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 13–14) who constantly relives the trauma of Amelia's rape at the hands of Sterling Fox II, the birth of her son Stone, and the boy's presumed stillbirth. *'Lia Kane': Lia (aged 14) emerged on December 23, 1994 after weeks of hypnosis from Dante. It is established that Lia was the alter that killed Sterling Fox II on August 22, 1980. Lia goes on a rampage and nearly kills Dante D'Angelo when she pushes him out of a window. She also tries to burn down the Fox Estate, nearly killing Amelia's grandson Storm. *'Sterling Fox II': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's rapist Sterling Fox II. The alter only surfaces one time in 1993 when he tries to convince a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her wrist to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links * Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Shepherd family Category:Twins Category:Illegitimate children